Julio Ride
by Raymoney
Summary: Julio is the adopted son of Maximum Ride dealing with PTSD because of the School and dealing with being a high school freshman. Things seem normal until one his school is attacked by a pack of erasers. After that he must get the flock back together. Better summary in story


**Julio Ride**

 **What is up everyone? Raymoney here with something I haven't done a standalone Maximum ride story, I've done crossovers but not a regular Maximum Ride fanfiction which I've wanted to do for so long, so like the line in Shawshank redemption goes, "Get busy living or get dying."**

 **Summary:** The boy known as Julio Ride wasn't always known as Julio Ride. He was a last ditch effort by the dying organization the school to make one last Avian/human hybrid. It worked only there was a difference between him and his other previous experiments. He remembers life with his mother and father and he also remembers his parents being murdered by the school and the constant torture due to the nonstop experimentation on him, with the only thing keeping him comfort for all his years of torture are his father's dog tags from his years of service. One day after one experiment session too far he breaks out from the facility and does his best to survive on the streets. On one wintery night, when he was on the verge of death due to hypothermia and malnutrition, he is found by an adult Maximum Ride and adopted by Max and Fang, and dubbed Julio Ride. As his life progresses he has to deal with posttraumatic stress due to all the torturing by the school, along with trying to be a normal teenager in high school, well as normal as a kid with bird wings could be. However as he's trying to live his life he notices more and more there is suspicious activity around him until one day his class is attacked by an eraser a rogue attack or another revival attempt by the now defunct school? Either way Julio and the rest of the flock must take flight again. OC POV

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride

 **Prologue**

 **10 years ago (Denver, Colorado)**

Scientists in an abandoned and secluded building are busy poking and prodding a four year old male with dark skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes who was visibly afraid and shaking. The boy had telltale wings on his back that resembled that of hawks, he was bleeding from various wounds on his body.

One of the scientists approached him.

"Can you not communicate with us?"

The boy could barely get his words out through his crying.

"I-I want to go home, I-I want my parents."

The scientist then responded to him.

"You are home now and we are your parents. You are the next in line in the evolutionary process of man it will be glorious."

The boy didn't even respond and the scientist left him in his pitiful excuse of a room, he was just laying there, sobbing over his past life.

 **1 year later (Denver, Colorado)**

The boy lies in a cold alley, freezing and starving the only thing he can think about is sleeping in a nice warm bed, dreaming about his late parents. He then notices something better yet someone, a female in the sky flying down to him. He'll never forget the sight of her, a woman with light brown hair, brown eyes and peachy skin. He noticed a similarity between him and her, she had wings on her back also, they were tan and white with brown speckles, and to him they were that of angels. As he looks up to her, he notices that she places a red blanket on him.

She then speaks to him.

"There you go, now you're warm."

He smiles and has trouble trying to speak to her and thank her.

"Th-Th-Th"

The woman then picks him up.

"Shh, shh, you'll be OK soon, I promise."

The boy then fells himself being picked up and fells himself flying, as he rests in the woman's arms he starts to fall asleep. He then wakes up in a warm bed in a room with the heat cranked up. As he looks around what looks like a cabin, he notices a slight soreness in his right arm and on the nightstand by his bed was a small biohazard disposal bin, he then notices he's not in his tattered street clothes he was in before but in a set of pajamas. As he tries the let the new found surroundings sink in he smells a sweet scent an exits to room to follow the scent. He makes his way into the kitchen and finds and older Hispanic woman baking. He then gets here attention.

"H-hello."

The woman then stops a moment and looks down at him.

"Why hello, little fella."

As if she's known him for years, she hugs him and talks to him.

"I see those vitamin shots helped you regain your strength again."

"That was you?"

She nods and introduces herself to him.

"My name is Valencia, Valencia Martinez."

He then responds to her.

"Pleased to meet you, what are you making here that smells good?"

"Oh, I'm baking chocolate chip cookies would you like some?"

"Yes please."

"OK, coming right up."

As Dr. Martinez left to grab the boy a plate, the boy notices another figure enter the kitchen and he recognizes the female right away and smiles.

"Hey, you're the angel from the alley."

She smiles back

"Actually I'm an Avian/human hybrid like you are."

"Oh"

"My name is Maximum Ride, what's yours."

The boy thinks for a moment and then looks down, avoiding contact with Max.

"I-I don't remember, it's been too long for me to remember."

Max looked at the sad boy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, we'll have to give you one since you're the newest member of our flock."

Dr. Martinez then returned with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, and spoke.

"Hmm, you know he looks like a Julio."

The boys face lit up at the mention of his new name

"J-Julio, I like that."

Max looked at Julio and said.

"That's a good name but there's something else I'd like to call you."

"What?"

Max hugs Julio even tighter.

"Son."

 **End of prologue**

 **Chapter 1, first day**

" _ **No, no!"**_

 **Julio screamed in despair as various needles were painfully poking him in parts of his body.**

" _ **Easy boy it'll be over soon."**_

 **Julio started crying.**

" _ **Don't be sad, you'll be the next step in the evolutionary process."**_

I couldn't of woken up at a much better time I was sweaty and my body was shaking from another of my repressed memories entering my dreams and becoming a nightmare. It was The end of summer well, I knew summer wouldn't last forever oh well I fell bad asleep for five minutes but was awoken but not by my usual alarm clock, I heard my bedroom door open and my mother comes in and sits on my bed, stroking my head and talking to me.

"Hey, Julio rise and shine."

I struggle to get up but mange to get up and to see the face of my loving mother, Maximum Ride.

"Hey mom's made breakfast for your first day let's join her."

"Sure thing mom."

My name is Julio ride; I'm fourteen years old and I'm the adopted son of Maximum Ride and Fang, I've lived in phoenix Arizona with my mother, father younger, sister; her name is swift which was always a pretty name for her, and last but not least my grandmother; Dr. Valencia Martinez. I was adopted by Max when I was 5 years old and on the verge of death, after escaping from an abandoned building run by these sadistic scientists from this place called the school. While Max and Fang are great parents, I do have a vague memory of my birth parents before they were murdered and I was kidnapped, my mother was from the Dominican Republic and my father was a veteran from the US. I sometimes wonder if they would be proud of the way I turned out. Oh, there's something else I forgot to mention, I have wings on my back like Max and Fang, and at first I was scared to use them but after learning on how to fly from my mother I started to get the hang of them and I got used to them. I made it to the dining room to be greeted by my grandmother.

"Hey Julio."

"Hey grandma."

"Here's your breakfast."

She hands me a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast, she then spoke to me.

"Here you go a healthy start to the day."

"Thanks grandma."

I finished my meal and changed into my clothes for the day, nothing special just a black Star Wars T-shirt, blue jeans, my glasses and my birth fathers old dog tags. As I was about to put my tennis shoes on and put my backpack on, mom stopped me.

"Honey how are you getting to school?"

"I figured I'd walked there I need the exercise."

" oh , because your aunt wanted to give you a ride."

"Uh, sure why not."

My aunt Ella was the other member of my family who helped me transition from being an experiment, I won't lie it left me with posttraumatic stress disorder that scarred me and left me with nightmares and I'm more introverted and silent because of it.

As I sat in her car watching in scenery go by, aunt Ella started talking to me .

"So, a freshman in high school, are you excited."

I responded.

"A little but I'm more worried than anything."

She tried to reassure me.

"Hey no worries Julio, just debut that nice attitude and you'll do great things."

I smiled back at her.

"Thanks."

My aunt lives near me and so do the others members of our old flock, heck my new art teacher is Angel. Of course it does make sense, I mean Angel is the one who helped me show my artistic talent and use it to as a form of therapy. As my train of thought was still going, aunt Ella let me know we were at my new high school, I grabbed my backpack, kissed her on the cheek and left the car to enter the building. The first day wasn't exactly eventful, you know orientation, meet the teachers, et cetera, et cetera. It wasn't until art where I got excited to see Angel again. I found my seat at a table and placed my sketch pad and pencils on it, a girl sat next to me and greeted me.

"Hello"

"Hi."

"I'm Renee, what's your name."

"Julio."

"Well pleased to meet you."

I felt my heart beat faster around her, for some reason I have no idea why. Just then Angel came in.

"Good afternoon class , my name is Angel and I'll be your new art teacher."

So with that class started, it was basically an introduction and telling what we would go through during the semester and the projects we will be doing. The bell rang and it was time to go home , Angel had one last thing to say to use before we left for the day

"don't forget tomorrow's assignment class: draw something that represents a significant moment in your life."

She then spoke to me in my mind.

" _I bet I know what you'll draw for your assignment right, Julio."_

I responded

" _You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Angel."_

She smiled at me.

" _Alright give Max my regards."_

" _Will do, see you tomorrow."_

I left and gathered my things out of my locker, I then noticed my phone go off. It was a text from Max.

" **Fang and I going out tonight so Nudge will look after Swift until you get back from your therapy session today."**

 **-Mom**

Right I almost forgot I have my PTSD group today, I better get my stuff and get to the session before I'm late.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well, that's it for now if you have any suggestions for this story let me know** **and if you haven't already a fav, follow, and review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **-Raymoney out**


End file.
